


The Night Before Winterfair

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this at dendarii.com years ago.</p></blockquote>





	The Night Before Winterfair

Twas the night before Winterfair at Vorkosigan House  
Not a creature was stirring, not Zap or a mouse

House uniforms hung in the closets with care  
For the Great Ball tomorrow, all will be there.

When down in the entry there rose such a clatter  
Miles rushed down to see what was the matter

There in the foyer leaned "Dear Cousin" Ivan  
Clearly in no shape to consider driving

"I think" Ivan said "That it might be best"  
If I stayed here tonight and got me some rest

Cause if I went home, the neighbors'd be disturbed  
And my mother would hear, and she'd be perturbed

"Ahem" then was heard at which Ivan did frown  
He didn't know the Countess had come back to town

"Hello My Lady" he said, trying to make slurred speech quicker  
Cordelia nodded, and tried not to snicker

Then she called on two armsmen to help him to bed  
Once he was gone she laughed, shaking her head

She said "That is what comes from drinking unnatural  
Happy Winterfair to all, except perhaps Vorpatril.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this at dendarii.com years ago.


End file.
